Um minuto lá e então ela se foi
by Saint Isabella-Eponine
Summary: Marius finalmente percebe todo o mal que causou a pobre menina Thenardiér, pena que já é tarde demais.


Éponine sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto sujo, o braço esquerdo dava a sensação de que iria cair, o buraco por onde a bala havia passado latejava loucamente, o peito queimava onde a bala havia se alojado. A cada dolorosa batida do já fraco coração mais sangue escorria empapando a camisa masculina e criando uma poça vermelha embaixo do corpo miúdo.

- tem alguém caído perto da barricada!

A moleca não conseguiu erguer a cabeça para ver quem disse nem para quem era o recado.

-Marius, não é sua amiga? Aquela bonitinha menina de rua que é sua sombra?

- Ora, do que esta falando?

Éponine sentiu o peito já ferido doer ainda mais.

- Céus é a própria, você é absurdamente lento Marius, é a irmã de Gavroche, Éponine.

Houve uma grande movimentação e Marius correu na direção do corpo embora achasse impossível ser a moleca, afinal o que ela estaria fazendo ali.

A imagem que viu fez todo sangue fugir do rosto sardento. Era realmente Éponine, ela tinha sangue para todo lado e os lábios sem cor assim como o rosto que sempre que o vi ficava brincando em diferentes tons de vermelho. Marius abaixou-se ao lado da pobre menina e viu que ela se contorcia levemente.

- Oh 'Ponine que é que você faz aqui, como conseguiu se ferir assim?

Apesar de não ser sua intenção o tom de Marius saiu ríspido e acusador.

-Ela tomou o tiro no seu lugar. - vários pares de olhos viraram para Grantaire, que estava sentado em um caixote com uma expressão atordoada.- Eu vi, quando você subiu a barricada com a intenção de matar a todos nós tinha um mosquete apontado bem na sua cara, não sei como não o viu, e então ela se jogou na sua frente e puxou a arma para longe de você. Ela te salvou Marius, é por isso que ela se feriu, porque o ama tanto que não poderia deixá-lo morrer, e é algo assustador já que ela sabe que mesmo se não morrer não vai ter nada com você do mesmo jeito. Mas ela não se importa porque te ama e até um cego pode ver exceto você mesmo.

Os olhos verdes de Marius encheram-se de lágrimas e angústia enquanto tentava compreender as palavras amargas e indignadas de Grantaire. Olhando mais uma vez para o rosto já sem vida ele viu, sobre a bochecha esquerda da menina tinha um hematoma preto que tomava toda a bochecha terminava próximo ao lábio cortado. O coração já pesado deu um solavanco doloroso, aquela marca de violência contra a pobre criança não foi causada por Thenardiér, nem por nenhum membro de sua gangue. Aquele hematoma havia sido feito pelo punho de Marius Pontmercy.

"flash back"

- 'Ponine você é o amigo que me ajudou a encontrar minha doce amada e eu nunca me esquecerei disso. - O rapaz sorriu todos os dentes a mostra, tão concentrado em sua própria felicidade que não viu a moleca derramar algumas lágrimas.

- Monsieur Marius, eu a conheço. - Ele olhou interessado para ela. - Ela não é uma boa pessoa, se finge de boazinha, mas é uma das pessoas mais cruéis que já conheci. O nome dela é Cosette e ela morou com a minha família quando éramos crianças, fazia de tudo para que 'Zelma e eu tomássemos uma surra. Antes dela tínhamos uma vida boa e pais amorosos. Mas, - Ela parou de andar eles já estavam em frente a casa da cotovia, a morena se colocou na frente de Marius os olhos tristes e desesperados.- nada nunca foi mais o mesmo, por favor monsieur eu nunca lhe pedi nada, mas dessa vez eu lhe imploro não vá. Ela não é uma boa pessoa, não o fará feliz, ela não passa de uma vadia cruel e...

Antes que ela terminasse de falar ele a puxou pelo braço para mais perto, Éponine não teve tempo de registrar o que aconteceu antes que o punho dele descesse sobre seu rosto. O soco fora tão forte que fez a menina cair no chão. A rua silenciosa faz os sons da queda ainda mais alto, primeiro houve um estalo como algo se partindo e em seguida o baque abafado na ruazinha vazia.

Marius olhou para ela com ódio, esse que sumiu quando ela ergueu o olhar magoado e desolado para ele, as lágrimas enchendo rapidamente a íris castanho claro.

- Éponine eu não queria fazer isso, mas você não pode falar assim da mulher que eu amo.

A moleca nada respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça e tentou se levantar, Marius ao ver a dificuldade que ela estava tendo a pegou delicadamente pelo braço e a ergueu. Choque percorreu seu corpo quando a viu estremecer e se encolher, o medo óbvio na respiração pesada e entrecortada.

A idéia de que ela esperava por mais um ato violento seu o fez enojado de si mesmo e ele a soltou.

Então ela sumiu, como um fantasma. Deixando-o com o coração pesado de culpa e algo mais.

" fim do flashback"

Ver a menina que sempre esteve lá por ele, a menina que havia machucado física e emocionalmente, quebrada sub a chuva leve que caia, lavando o sangue da rua de paralelepípedo o fez doente. Fazia quatro dias desde o ocorrido na Rue Plumet e não a via desde lá, Marius observou Joly o estudante de medicina debruçar-se sobre o corpo inerte. A esperança era ouvi-lo dizer que ela estava viva, mas não aconteceu. Joly fez uma verificação rápida e ergueu os olhos para o barão acenando negativamente, ela estava morta.

- Ela esta com o braço direito quebrado, céus isso parece horrível. Deve ter uns quatro ou cinco dias e como ela não recebeu tratamento a ferida, por ser uma fratura exposta estava infeccionada. Oh pobre menina, quanto ela não deve ter sofrido?!

Marius a puxou para o seu colo, o braço provavelmente foi sua culpa também ele ouviu o estalo quando ela tentou firmar-se antes de cair.

Morta!

Passou o polegar pela bochecha ferida, ela era linda, como pode nunca notar?

Morta!

Por que outro motivo ela o teria seguido tão fielmente se não tivesse sentimentos mais fortes por ele?

Morta!

E ele fechou os olhos para a menina. Ignorou a fome evidente no corpo magro, fingiu não ver os hematomas feitos por Thenardiér e os membros do Patrono-Minette. Não deu atenção aos olhos sempre repletos de tristeza e angústia.

Morta!

Agora ela não abriria mais seus olhos lindos para ele.

Morta!

Nunca mais a veria sorrir um de seus raros sorrisos.

E pelo simples fato de estar morta, e por sua culpa.

Marius a embalou um pouco, a chuva e as lágrimas misturando-se, quando o combate nas barricadas acabassem e se ele estivesse vivo voltaria para seu anjo loiro, sua Cosette. Mas sua melhor parte já estava morta junto a morena que finalmente alcançou a paz que tanto merecia.

Mesmo assim não pode deixar de pensar, que em um minuto ela estava lá e então ela se foi.


End file.
